


If You Don't Mind

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Androgyny, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV Second Person, Smoking, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: All you wanted was to get VIXX in your pants. You just never imagined it’d happen quite like this.





	If You Don't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on January 2, 2014.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: OMFG this is so long. I never intended on it getting this long… will this even post in one post? I’m testing the bounds of tumblr tonight… Anyway, this is the VIXX band fic that an anon requested. I managed to get a lot of what she asked for in her, plus some other things that I was inspired to add upon getting her request. I didn’t really get everything thing that was asked for in though, but this is finally done. While I don’t provide a lot description of the reader character in this, it was requested that they aren’t particularly feminine, so I wrote this with a reader character that is manly along the lines of Kera model Akira (who I thought was a man for the longest time…).  
> On a side note… this is really different from everything else I’ve written in terms of smut. However, the passivity in the reader character’s sexuality really made me uncomfortable. :/ I almost didn’t finish this because I was so uncomfortable. But it’s done now!

The first guitarist approached the front of the stage and propped his foot up on the box meant to give the singer a boost. A wicked, open mouth grin spread across his lips as his cross-shaped iris scanned the crowd. He crouched down as he started his solo, creating the image of jerking off as his leather hot pants disappeared beneath his guitar. His facial expression followed suit, creating no doubt that he was trying to evoke the sexual themes of the lyrics.

The drummer mumbled a low tone rap into his mike to accompany the guitar solo. The lead singer came up behind the first guitarist and caressed his neck before jumping up on the box and bringing back the chorus.  The keyboardist sprung back to life, fingers deftly flying across the keys.

But you weren’t paying attention to any of them. No, your eyes were trained on the bassist, who for this song had switched to an electric standing bass. The instrument was little more than the neck and strings, its body was thin and elegant and almost nonexistent. The way he cradled it in his arms as he plucked the strings made it look like he was caressing a woman. His sharp gaze prowled the audience before turning back to the bass and looking at it possessively. The music broke and he twirled it, stopping it just as the vocalist and the second guitarist began singing into the silence.

Your gaze flitted across to the opposite end of the stage to the second guitarist. His lips were pressed against the mike and his strumming hand steadied the mike as he sang the harmonies to the song’s last lines. The tension in his body combined with his closed eyes gave the impression that he was making out with the mike. You licked your lips as their voices faded into silence. The crowd waited a few seconds before roaring to life again.

“Chyeah!” the drummer’s deep voice filled the air.

“Did you enjoy our new song?” the vocalist asked into the mike. The fans screamed. “Did you like it?” The fans screamed louder, this time joined by the first guitarist and keyboardist. “Did you like it~?” the vocalist screamed, pitch rising several octaves in his excitement. The fans screamed even louder. “Ah, I’m glad. We worked so hard on it.”

“But isn’t it a bit dirty? I often wonder about what Ravi was thinking when he wrote the lyrics,” the first guitarist said, voice carrying a playful tone.

“Sex,” the drummer said into his mike, causing the fans to scream. “I think the lyrics really make that obvious. But I don’t think you’re one to talk. The way you run around the stage, I often wonder what you’re thinking even when we aren’t practicing this song. Hongbin is something crazy.” The members busted out laughing, save for the second guitarist, who smiled and turned his head away from the crowd.

“My ears! My eyes! My poor underaged mind!!” the keyboardist screamed, running around the stage, trying to cover his ears and eyes. Laughing, Hongbin, having set down his guitar, chased after him and grabbed him around the waist from behind.

“That’s enough! Enough!” the bassist said, having walked over to Hongbin’s mike. He had disappeared from the stage for a moment and was now gripping a bow in his hand. “Hyuk, you’ll be legal soon enough.”

“I don’t know why your parents decided to entrust you to us,” Ravi laughed. Hongbin dragged Hyuk back over to his keyboard and threw him back into his spot.

“Shut up and _play!_ ” he yelled at Hyuk with a joking grin, loud enough for Hyuk’s mike to pick him up even a few feet away.

“Honestly, I really like this song too,” the second guitarist said into the mike once the laughter died down. This drew a collective noise of awe from the crowd. “It’s good for setting the mood, I think. It’s a song I’d want to play for my girlfriend.”

You shifted in your seat. They were all straightforward and you liked it. Leo pushed his shoulder length hair behind his ear and licked his lips.

“Ooo~ Leo’s a kinky one,” the bassist cooed into the mike before Hongbin pushed him away and back to his bass. The vocalist turned to the crowd and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before breaking out into a wide grin.

“Ok, ok, ok, ok, OKAY!” the vocalist called out into the mike.

“Who decided it was a good idea to let Ken MC?” the Hongbin asked.

“Isn’t it always the vocalist that MCs?” Ken asked, eyes wide as he stared at Hongbin.

“We kinda have two vocalists. Maybe we should let Leo MC,” Ravi laughed.

“No thank you,” Leo declined, leaning into the mike. Everyone broke out into laughter again.

“I’ve been MCing all night and you just now have complaints,” Ken moped as he turned back to the crowd. “Anyway! This is our last song for tonight. Really, really, _really_ our last song.” The crowed cried out in disappointment. “It’s a really special song to us, so please enjoy it!”

Leo put down his guitar and moved his mike stand next to Ken’s as Hongbin switched out his electric guitar for an acoustic and sat down on a stool. The bassist drug his electric standing bass up next to Hongbin and positioned his bow.

Hongbin opened the song with a few slow chords. The bass and Leo’s voice kicked in next. Hyuk’s piano came in with Ken’s voice. The song was slow and melodic like a lullaby, but the words were bitter sweet. When Ravi’s drums kicked in halfway through the song, you felt a chill run down your spine. Your friends were right; this band was good. They would be going places very soon.

The venue you were seated in was fairly small, only housing about 400 people, but it was packed. Thanks to a friend in the industry, you’d managed to get one of the few seats up in the VIP balcony in the back so you didn’t have to stand in the pit corrals. Most of the people in the balcony were men, a few of which were sporting high-end brand clothing. Almost everyone was probably a friend or a scout, so you figured that the band would make an appearance after the concert concluded.

The song ended and the crowd cheered. The band left their respective spots, taking their mikes with them as they came to the front of the stage. They looked out over the audience. Ravi and Hyuk leaned down to touch a few hands.

“Did you like that song?” Ken asked. The crowd screamed. “It’s kinda sad, but I’m so heart broken to have to get off stage, so we played it last. I want to stay here and sing all night!”

“Stop being so mushy. You’re making me want to vomit,” Hongbin teased with a wide grin.

“In all seriousness, did you have fun?” the bassist asked. The crowd screamed. “It doesn’t sound like you had that much fun.” The crowd screamed again, much louder. “Ah, so you did have fun! Thank you for coming tonight! We are V! V I X X VIXX!” The members all members made a V with their fingers at waved it at the crowd as the bassist spoke those last words. They bowed and waved at the crowd then existed the stage. The fans remained put for several more minutes, cheering and begging for a second encore which never came. After about 15 minutes the scouts stood and exited the VIP section and the pit started to thin out. Hoping to catch the band, you stayed put.

After 30 minutes of waiting, the door to the VIP section pushed open and a bright red head popped in. The bassist. He’d yet to strip off his stage clothes or wipe off. He was drenched in sweat and his hair dye was bleeding down in temple. As far away as you were, you didn’t really have the ability to analyze his outfit while he was on stage.

His leather pants were so tight you could barely believe he was walking. His two-inch platform combat boots evened out his height with the rest of his band on stage but only served to make him look eve taller compared to others. He had a striking skull patterned tank on under a studded leather jacket and wore a few pieces of carefully selected silver skull jewelry. He had good style.

On the bassist’s heels was the drummer, sporting snow-white hair, leather pants, combat boots, a long black tank top that was slitted and ripped, and a leather collar with a chain. The two immediately gravitated towards some of the others in the crowd and exchanged hugs.

After a few more minutes, the rest of the band entered. Hongbin had pulled open the corseting on his top and was walking around with his torso almost completely exposed. He seemed to be the most visually oriented member of the group. Hyuk sported a very baggy style; shorts over leggings and an extremely baggy patterned top. Ken sported ripped black skinny pants, a studded biker jacket and an almost gaudy amount of jewelry on his hands and wrists.

The last to enter was the second guitarist, Leo. He was also sporting leather pants so tight they didn’t leave much left to the imagination. He’d layered an extra-long fishnet shirt over a patterned black and blue wifebeater. He’d accessorized with chained leather cuffs and silver bracelets over the fishnet, several rings and studs in his left ear, and knee-high buckled boots. As he walked further into the balcony area, he pulled his long hair back into a ponytail and fanned his neck. His eyes met yours and lingered there for a few long seconds before he wandered over to join the rest of the group.

This band seemed like a perfect match for your brand.  You’d just managed to finally open your own clothing boutique specializing in darker men’s and unisex fashion trends. While business was going well enough, you figured finding a band to promote your clothing wouldn’t be a bad idea. Knowing your tastes, a friend and loyal client had recommended VIXX.  Your friend was correct. They seemed just the type to want your clothing.

You sat back in your chair and watched the group interact with the other guests. After a few minutes, the red head pushed his way through the guests and approached you. With a big smile, he brought his hand across his stomach and bowed, keeping his eyes trained on you. “And what brings this lovely creature to our VIP section?”

“Are you gay?” you asked him flat out, not caring that it was something incredibly rude. You were dressed like a man, and not many people ever guessed you were actually a woman when you went out in your own designs.

“I just know a beautiful woman when I see one,” he said, scrunching his nose in distaste at your words. “I’ve never seen you around before. Can I ask what brought you here? It’s not exactly easy to get seats in the VIP section.” Leo wandered over and hovered close behind the bassist.

“Ah, here’s my card,” you said, standing up and pulling out your business card. The bassist accepted it and read it over. Leo held his hand out for one, so you presented him with one as well.

“Clothes?” the bassist asked, looking up at you.

“A friend of mine thought you might be interested in gaining a sponsor for your clothes,” you explained.

“Do you do custom?” Leo asked, still inspecting your card.

“If that’s what you want, yes.”

“What are your terms?” the bassist asked.

“Let me dress you for your lives and videos and you can keep the pieces you like.”

“Honestly that’s not bad. I’ll give your card to the manager,” the bassist smiled as he put the card in his pocket.

“Actually, this is really embarrassing to say but,” you started, staring the bassist in the eye, “You’re the only member who’s name I never caught.” He eyed Leo, who gave him a little nudge with his shoulder.

“I’m N,” the bassist said, extending his hand out to you. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” You took his hand firmly and shook it.

“It’s nice to meet you, N.” You turned to Leo and extended your hand. “And you, too, Leo.” Leo looked up from your business card at your hand. He stared at it for a few moments, making you a bit uneasy as you were left hanging. He finally reached out and took your hand after what felt like eternity. His grip was firm and his palm sweaty.

“It’s a pleasure,” he mumbled. Even though you’d heard his voice on stage, it still confused you how such a tough looking man could have such a quiet voice. He gripped your hand for longer than he probably should have and seemed reluctant to let go.

“As much as I hate to cut this short, I should really go greet the other VIPs,” N said, nodding at you. “And I’ll be sure to let our manager know about your offer.” You nodded, eyes dropping to his ass as he walked away.  You’d never seen a group with asses as fine as VIXX’s.

“Are those clothes yours?” Leo asked, snapping you out of your stupor. You looked up at him with raised eyebrows. “Your designs I mean.” You looked back down at your clothes and tugged on the hem of your shirt to look at the intricate dragon and swords design.

“Yeah, new for this season,” you said, releasing it and looking back up at Leo.

“It’s sexy,” Leo complimented, shifting awkwardly as he moved his arms behind his back.

“It’d look sexier on you,” you replied with a smile. Leo looked down at the ground trying not to smile at how smoothly you turned that around. He tilted his head towards you and licked his lips.

“It’s already sexy on you,” he tried to save himself. As much as you liked how awkwardly he was trying to flirt, you decided to change the subject.

“So this is your second single with an indie label, right?” you asked. Leo nodded. “The crowd was really amazing. You’ve already got a huge fanbase. Even my friends couldn’t shut up about you.”

“We’re still just mostly locally famous,” Leo said turning his head to look at the almost empty pit. “There’s still a long way to go before we’ve really made it.”

“Well, you’re definitely on your way. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a band as versatile as VIXX before,” you complimented. “Most musicians that can play more than one instrument rarely show it, but it seems like everyone is proud to be a multiplayer.”

“That’s the color of VIXX.”

“This sounds like some stiff interview for a magazine or something,” you laughed, realizing how awkward things were getting.

“A bit,” Leo agreed, a small smirk tugging at his lips.

“But really, you guys looked great up there. The sexual tension during that new song—“

“Secret Night?” N said as he approached you again.

“Yes, that one,” you nodded at N. He put his hand on Leo’s shoulder and leaned his head on top of it. “The sexual tension during that song was palpable. It sent shivers down my spine. Your stage presence is just _amazing_. The way you were playing the standing bass,” you said nodding at N again. “And you,” you nodded at Leo, “the way you cradled the guitar and sang into the mike. It left very strong visuals.” A wide grin spread across N’s lips and Leo looked away from you.

“You’re too kind in your evaluation of us. We’re still lacking,” N said.

“No, I really mean it. I don’t exaggerate,” you insisted.

“Then we’ll work harder to live up to this standard you’ve set for us,” N said. He pulled back from Leo and hit him on his back. “It looks like they’ve already packed up our equipment. You ready to go?”

“Actually…” Leo trailed off, casting a sideways glance at you. N’s eyes widened slightly, lips forming into an O. “I was hoping to get a drink with you?” Leo looked at you straight on as he asked the question.

“I’m sorry,” you declined, a smile spreading across your lips. “I don’t really drink.” In that split second, disappointment flickered across Leo’s face. “But I think you can convince me to go home with you tonight.”

“Oooo!” N cooed, shaking Leo. “Should I find somewhere else to crash tonight?”

“You live together?” you asked, gaze bouncing between the two.

“It makes paying the rent easier,” N explained, “but I can go back with Ravi and Hyuk tonight.”

“Oh, you don’t have to,” you said. Confusion flitted across their faces, which only intensified with you next words: “That is, if you don’t mind.” N and Leo gave each other sideways glances, seemingly having a conversation using minute facial expressions. After a few long moments, N turned back to you and opened his mouth.

“Are you saying we can take you home?” You nodded. “Together?” Another nod. “And go to bed?” This time a dirty smile. “Together?”

“If you don’t mind.” N and Leo looked at each other again for a few moments before Leo nodded so slightly that you almost missed it. N immediately turned around.

“We’re leaving first! You worked hard!” N yelled at the others.

“You worked hard!” Leo called, taking you by the hand and leading you to the door. A slew of ‘goodnight’s and ‘you worked hard’s ushered you out of the balcony, N only a few steps behind you. Leo led you down the stairs and towards the back exit of the club, avoiding the small group of fangirls out front the venue. As soon as you were outside, he dropped your hand and slowed his pace, allowing N to fall in step with you.

“You’re not going to change?” you asked, eyes rolling down N before sweeping over to look at Leo’s profile.

“These are our clothes,” N said, hand brushing the back of yours. “We came in these outfits.” They were brave souls, you thought, walking around the city with pants that tight. N reached into his pocket and produced a pack of cigarettes. “Do you mind?”

“Not at all,” you said, watching as he drew one from the pack.

“Me too,” Leo said, extending his hand and stealing one. He pulled a lighter from his pocket and was lit up in seconds. He tossed the lighter over to N, who pocketed it as soon as his was lit as well. They both took a long drag, Leo visibly relaxing as the nicotine hit his system.

“I needed that,” N moaned, smoke billowing out his mouth with the words. You reached over and plucked the cigarette out of his hand. Both their eyes bore into you as you lifted it to your lips and took a drag. As soon as you pulled it away to breathe out the smoke, N’s hand roughly grabbed your wrist. His expression was one of desire mixed with annoyance.

“Girls shouldn’t smoke,” he said as he plucked the cigarette from your fingers. Smiling, you came to a stand still. You reached up to N’s face, stroking his cheek lightly as you leaned up. The annoyance in his expression disappeared, replaced by confusion. You planted a firm kiss on his lips and remained there for a few seconds. When Leo tugged at your fingers, you broke away, scoffing.

“And you shouldn’t kiss women that look like men in public,” you teased quietly before turning away and continuing to walk towards the station. A few passersby on the street had stopped to stare, and when N realized this, he immediately cursed. A small smirk tugged at the corner of Leo’s lips.

“Was that really necessary?” N asked when he caught up.

“You were asking for it,” Leo said, his tone definitely amused.

“You liked it,” you teased again, fingers brushing against his leather-covered thigh. N twitched, dropping his cigarette. He stopped in his tracks and stared at the fallen vice in horror. Leo turned away laughing, smoke spilling form his nose and mouth for he’d been mid drag.

“Aaah!” N cried as he bent over to pick it up. He smothered it out before standing and held it in his hand. “When we get back, I’ll make you pay for that.”

“Oh please do,” you laughed. “It’ll make things more interesting.” Sympathizing with his band mate, Leo held his cigarette out for N. N quickly took it and brought it to his lips. Rather than letting his arm fall back to his side, Leo wrapped it around your shoulder and pulled you close. You looked up at him.

“You aren’t afraid of the stares?” you asked.

“People can think what they want,” he said, looking ahead. The train station was coming into view and the cigarette was almost finished. N threw the butts in ashtray outside the station and took your hand with his newly freed one. Once at the ticket gates, you broke apart and pulled out your passes.

You reached the platform just as a train was pulling in. Leo took you by the hand and led you in, N trailing behind you. Because it was late, there were few people on the train. Leo pulled you over to the seats and sat. N filled the space to your other side.

“How long will it take to get back to your place?” you asked, looking over at Leo as he stretched his arm behind you, his hand brushing against N’s shoulder.

“About 15 minutes? Truthfully we don’t live very far,” N said.

“That’s convenient,” you said, looking over at N.

“Some days,” N said, smiling. His fingers brushed against your thigh in much the same manner as you’d teased him earlier. His fingers traced small patterns on your thigh. His gaze was fixed between your legs, and you could only imagine what was going through his head. Leo squeezed you tighter as he noticed an old lady at the other end of the car glaring at you. He took a deep breath and let his gaze fall to where N was still teasing your thigh.

Your excitement was climbing rapidly, to say the least. You’d never expected that they’d have agreed to a threesome. You hadn’t even initially planned to attempt to hook up with them. You’d only wanted to pitch your clothes. But here you were, wedged between two extremely attractive men on your way to a night you probably wouldn’t forget or repeat again. This is what you got for following your gut and not really thinking things through. But oh god was it exciting. The anticipation was starting to eat away at you.

“You know, wouldn’t this be considered mixing work and personal life?” N asked, his eyes flitting up to catch your gaze. He crossed his legs as he leaned back on the seat, hand sliding to your inner thigh.

“Mm? Really?” you mused as N’s fingers tentatively made contact with your hand. “It’s not like I’m going to just give you clothes for sleeping with me.” Leo shifted next to you, recrossing his legs so the other was on top. “And it’s not like you’re going to sleep with me just to get clothes or that you’re asking for sex as a requirement to go through with the deal, right?”

“When you put it that way,” N laughed nervously, finally managing to ensnare your hand.

“Besides, I don’t mind mixing work and personal life if you don’t mind.” N squeezed your hand as he stared at you doe eyed. He licked his lips and swallowed, his desire completely obvious. Leo leaned in close to your ear.

“I don’t mind,” he whispered gruffly, the desire in his voice sending shivers straight down your spine to your crotch. You relaxed back into their touch.

After a few stops, N finally stood, offering his hand to you. You took it and allowed him to lead you out the train. Once outside the station, he dug out his cigarettes and lit a new one. After a long drag, Leo swooped by and took it from him, bringing it to his lips. You couldn’t tell if they were teasing you by drawing attention to their lips or genuinely in need of a cigarette. Whichever it was, you couldn’t help staring at their lips and fingers as they passed the cigarette back and forth.

Leo disposed of the cigarette outside of an apartment building as N led you inside and up the stairs.  It only took Leo moments to catch up, his footsteps heavy on the stairs behind you. You could feel his intense gaze burning into your back. Each step caused your excitement to grow. On the third floor, N pulled you down a hallway. He dropped your hand as he pulled out his keys.  As soon as the door was open, Leo corralled you in and slammed it closed. Within seconds you were pinned to the wall under Leo, his lips hot on yours.

“I’ll get the condoms and lube,” N said, though you couldn’t see him for Leo.  Leo grunted in understanding without pulling away from the kiss. You heard a door click somewhere in the distance. Leo’s hands were at your hips, impatiently working at your belt. He pulled your lip into his mouth, gently biting it until you allowed him to deepen the kiss. You reached up and wrapped one arm around his neck as your other wandered to his tied up hair. With a jingle, he managed to undo your belt then swiftly pulled it out of the belt loops. He dropped it to the floor as his hand returned to you, fingertips sliding under the fabric of your shirt and meeting your skin.

“Your room or mine?” N said, catching you off guard. Leo broke the kiss and looked over at his friend.

“Mine,” he said, a bit short on breath. N nodded, stepping back into the entrance. He nudged Leo back slightly with one hand and grabbed your chin with the other. Rather forcefully, N pulled you in for a kiss. You melted into the kiss, letting him have free reign of your mouth. Leo let out a muffled moan and tried to shift closer to you. You wanted to investigate the cause, but N wasn’t through with your kiss yet. When he finally pulled back, you licked your lips. You looked back to Leo to see why he’d emitted such a sound, only to find that N had looped his fingers through Leo’s fishnet shirt and was massaging his nipple through his wifebeater.

Leo’s nails brushed against your skin as he closed his eyes. The pads of his fingers returned moments later as he decided to slide his hands further up your shirt. Once at your ribcage, his hands snaked around to your back. His eyes opened, confusion clear on his features. N hummed in curiosity as a sheepish grin tugged at your lips. Leo pulled back, pushing N to the side. He slid his hands back down and took your shirt by the hem, pulling it up. You raised your arms so he could remove it completely, revealing your bare breasts.

Leo let your shirt drop to the floor as he took in an eyeful. N cooed in excitement, stepping forward and placing a hand on your shoulder. “Do you always go without a bra?”

“Normally, yeah,” you said, looking him up and down.

“My, you’re a naughty girl,” N said, staring rather blatantly at your breasts and caressing your shoulder. Your eyes dropped to his crotch. He was already starting to get hard and his pants must have been extremely uncomfortable.

“Aren’t you naughty too?” you asked, moving forward and brushing your middle finger right up the zipper of his pants. He shuddered under your touch, gripping your shoulder as he tried to keep a straight face. You started tracing designs with your finger over his crotch, much like he’d done to your thigh on the train. “What’re you wearing? A thong? Even though your pants are that tight, I can’t make out any panty lines at all.” N flushed slightly before laughing.

“You’re really feisty. Almost as sassy as Hyuk,” he said, removing his hand from Leo’s chest and placing it on your chin.

“I like it,” Leo said, starting to strip off his jewelry. You slid your hands up N’s body, enjoying the feel of his muscles under his shirt, until you reached the collar of his leather jacket. You pushed it off his shoulders. He tugged you in for another kiss, releasing your shoulder to remove one sleeve. The newly naked arm reached up to the back of your head and kept you in place as he dropped the other arm to finish wiggling out of his jacket. No sooner than the jacket hit the ground, he was cupping your breast, rolling it with his hand.

Leo’s arms slid around you from behind, pressing his body against yours. At some point he’d stripped his shirt off, but you’d been too busy with your kiss with N to notice when. You could feel his half hard dick pressing on you through the leather of his pants as hands slid down your hips to the front of your thighs. With slow, careful motions, he drug his hands back up, only to dip them back down on your outer thighs before sweeping in to your inner thighs and back to the front. You moaned into kiss with N, hands fumbling with the button on N’s pants. It just wouldn’t come undone.

“Don’t hog,” Leo pouted as he ground his hips into your backside. You moaned again, just before N broke the kiss. His hand left your breast and reached behind you. N pressed closer to you, keeping just the slightest bit of space between you as he lifted slightly on his toes and pressed your head to his shoulder. He craned his neck to the side of your head. The suck and pop of a few wet kisses vibrated in your ear, sending shocks straight to your crotch.

“Take off your boots,” N commanded, voice low and husky. Leo’s fingers clawed into your thighs. N pulled away and stepped back into the apartment. “I’ll be waiting, so don’t keep me long.”

He smirked naughtily as he turned around and disappeared into what you assumed was Leo’s room. Your hands remained in the air where N’s pants button had been. Shocked, you watched his ass until he disappeared. You didn’t know exactly what had just happened, but it was incredibly hot.

Leo hummed into your hair as he pressed you closer. Judging by how hard he’d become, he was probably going insane in those pants. His hand snaked to your inner thigh, brushing up against you. You elbowed him slightly to pull away.

“I don’t want to get my pants dirty,” you said. However, rather than letting you go, Leo pulled you in tighter, hands wandering up to the button of your pants.

“Then let’s take them off,” he murmured hotly into your ear. The sensation sent shivers down your spine. Closing your eyes, you leaned back into his touch as he unfastened your pants. His long fingers slid into your pants, edging them down your hips. Realizing your boots were still on, you pulled away.

“Hold on a minute,” you mumbled, bending down to untie them.

“That’s right…” Leo murmured, remembering his own boots. N’s command had important implications after all. You sat down on the step up from the entrance of the apartment to make it easier to remove your stubborn lace-up boots. Leo was out of his in a matter of seconds and kneeled down to help you out of yours. Once your foot was freed, he stripped your sock off as well and admired your foot. You wiggled your toes in his face before putting your foot down and standing. Leo stared at you intently as you wiggled your pants past your hips and let them drop to the ground.

He stood and hooked his fingers around the sides of your underwear. Just as he was about to pull them down, you placed your hand over top his. With a smile you explained, “Not until you’re naked.”

Leo’s hand immediately flew to his fly. You chuckled, your smile turning into a mischievous smirk as you watched him undo his pants. He struggled a bit to get them down his hips. Knowing it would take him a bit with pants that tight, you turned around and sauntered to the room N had disappeared to earlier. Leo caught you just as you were about to open the door. One had cupped your breast as the other comfortably gripped your hip.

“Let me have you to myself for a bit more,” Leo murmured, nuzzling into the crook of your neck before placing a few kisses there. While he’d shed the pants, you could still feel his underwear covering his erection. His thumb stroked your hipbone and nimble fingers rolled your nipple. Humming in satisfaction, you leaned your head back. You reached up and buried your hand in Leo’s hair as he shifted and began to suck on your neck. Reaching back with your other hand, you ghosted your hand up his thigh like a spider running. He twitched.

A rustle from inside the room drew your attention from Leo’s lips and fingers. You brought your hand to his, getting his attention. He seemed to get the message and released you. Upon opening the door, you were met with the sight of thong clad N stripping the covers off the bed. His back was broad and muscular, but his pert ass and shapely legs drew your attention more than anything. _God_ did you want to squeeze his ass.

“About time,” N said, staring pointedly over your shoulder at Leo. You walked over to the bed and plopped down, crossing your legs and you leaned back and supported yourself with your arms.

“Well? If you don’t mind, I’d really like to get things started here,” you said, looking back at Leo. N turned to Leo; their gazes connected. They seemed to return to communicating with facial expressions. You took this opportunity to _really_ take in their bodies. While you could get a good feel for them while dressed, the full, unhindered view was unparalleled.

N had excellent legs and ass, but that was something you knew long before. He had a long torso and short legs. His digits and neck were all extremely long. While he had a good amount of muscle on him, it wasn’t exactly the most defined—rather he was well toned with a healthy layer of fat.

Leo, on the other hand, had the body of a god. Perfect proportions with well defined muscles under a healthy layer of fat.  As your eyes wandered down his chiseled abs, you noticed what looked like claw marks over his lower hipbone down to his inner thigh. When he shifted his weight, you realized that it was a super realistic tattoo.

You wanted to dress them, design clothes for them. Their bodies were glorious and the more you spent time with them, the more you felt that they were the perfect people for your clothes. Maybe N had been right—you were mixing work with your personal life. But it was so much fun, so exciting that you didn’t care. As they stood there silently communicating, you felt the heat between your legs grow. You wanted them to touch you _now_.

“Well?” You asked again. Both snapped their attention to you. “Go ahead and play me like one of your instruments.”

 They exchanged another glance before heading towards the bed. N reached it first and sat next to you. Leo sat on your other side. They turned to each other and played a round of rock-paper-scissors. Leo lost, causing a dirty smirk to spread across his lips. He reached for a condom and the lube on the bedside table and tossed it to N.

“Mind telling me what you’ve got planned?” you asked, turning towards N.

“We just decided positions is all,” N explained, standing up.

“Without consulting me?”

“I mean Aggressor and Receiver,” N clarified. “As much as Leo likes to touch, he likes to be touched more.”

“You’ve done this before!” you exclaimed with realization. You knew it was strange how easily they had accepted your offer for a threesome.

“Well, something similar, anyway,” N said off handedly as he brought a hand to under your chin. “Now, how do you want to be played?”

“Mmmmm, like that standing bass of yours,” you purred, uncrossing your legs so N could gain access between them.

“And what about Leo?” N asked, trailing his fingers down your neck.

“He likes to be touched? Then I want to make him sing.” N smirked.

“He likes to play when he sings.”

“Oh, that’s fine with me.”

“Then why don’t you get started on him, then?” You smiled back at N’s suggestion and pushed Leo down onto the bed. Leo pulled his legs up and scooted so he was lying down properly on the bed. You crawled on top of him. Leaning down, you locked lips with Leo.  You didn’t let the kiss get very deep and pulled away just as Leo seemed to really be getting into it. Trailing kisses to his ear, you took the piercing in his lobe into your mouth and sucked. Leo moaned quietly as your tongue and teeth played with the silver. His hands found their way to your sides.

“You’re already so wet,” N commented as he shifted behind you. The cap to the lube popped open then closed, and N moved your underwear to the side. He teased the outside of your entrance for a bit before sliding his finger inside. Within seconds he found your G-spot. You moaned, dropping Leo’s earlobe. Leo’s fingers began to stroke along your ribcage. “Don’t forget about Leo, now,” N reminded you as he began to work you open wider.

Leo shifted below you, dragging himself up the bed so that he was in a semi sitting position. He pressed the pads of his index and middle finger to your lips. “Will you suck it?” You got the feeling he wasn’t talking about his fingers. You nodded, pressing a kiss to his fingers. N pulled his finger out to allow you to slide down Leo.

You pulled Leo’s underwear down, admiring his tattoo as you did. From a distance, you couldn’t see the full detail, but the claw marks were beautifully realistic. Were they supposed to be a lion’s claw wounds? Whatever they were, you pressed kisses to them as you reached up and began to pump his dick. N returned to your entrance, this time sliding two fingers into you. You pressed back into his fingers as he started scissoring and wiggling his fingers to loosen you up more.

Having enough of Leo’s tattoo, you brought Leo’s dick to your lips. Slowly dipping down, you sucked on his head. His hand almost immediately threaded into you hair and gently guided your head into a steady rhythm. His other hand moved to massage your shoulder.

N shifted beside you, his fingers pulling out slightly as he did. Leo shifted as well and the wet sounds of kissing met your ears. You looked up, sliding up so that only the head of Leo’s cock remained in your mouth. Leo’s hand left your shoulder and wrapped around N’s neck as they kissed. The sight was incredibly hot. You bobbed a few more times under the guidance of Leo’s hand before pulling back completely. Leo whimpered into the kiss, not liking that you stopped, but you didn’t care.

Leo’s other hand left your hair as their kiss deepened. N dominated the kiss, and seemed to be just as wrapped up in it as Leo judging by how his fingers had stopped moving. N pulled out completely, causing you to moan in disappointment. You were just getting used to the thickness of his fingers, but the show that was starting to unfold was quite titillating. N’s hand found Leo’s nipple and started to play with it, causing Leo to whimper into the kiss. Leo reached down between N’s legs and cupped N through his thong.

You shifted further down Leo to give the two room. N immediately pressed closer to Leo, his hand wandering across his chest. Leo pulled N out from his underwear and began pumping his cock. You sat back, slowly running your tongue across your top lip. Oh god was it an eye full. Bringing a leg into the space you once occupied, N nudged Leo’s legs open and slid in between. You wanted to rejoin them, but they were so lost in their own little world that you didn’t even know how to jump back in.

N finally broke the kiss, moaning as Leo stroked him. Leo peered around N at you, eyes filled with desire. He motioned for you to join them, but you just shook your head. He leaned up to N’s ear and whispered something. N pulled back and turned to look at you.

“Sorry. We got a little caught up,” N said, a bit out of breath.

“Oh no, it’s fine. It was quite enjoyable to watch,” you said, noticing that Leo was ripping open a condom.

“Care to rejoin us?” N asked, reaching out to you. He twitched slightly as Leo rolled the condom on his dick then gave it a couple more pumps. You licked your lips again, eyes trained on the way Leo was getting N off.

“Nah, I think I’ll just watch for now,” you hummed, shifting to get more comfortable. “That is, if you don’t mind.”


End file.
